


Sincerity Hours

by veeagainst



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veeagainst/pseuds/veeagainst
Summary: After they defeat the Sith on Exegol, Poe has some unfinished business.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 144





	Sincerity Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this counts as a fix it, really, just an addendum that I'd like to have seen after the credits rolled. A post credit scene, how's that?

The celebration is like nothing Poe has ever experienced. Thousands of people – not all Resistance fighters, many just ordinary people – occupying the dense jungle of Ajan Kloss, partying in a way that doesn’t want to acknowledge the hard work of putting the galaxy back together that’s going to start tomorrow.

After he stops hugging Finn and Rey, Poe wanders through it, lost in thought. So many people died. The weight of honouring their memories presses into him like the weight on his chest when he breaks a planet’s gravity.

He misses Leia.

People are cooking exotic meat long frozen in their holds, blasting loud music from a hundred different planets, letting off firecrackers and dancing and kissing. Poe wants to soak it in, but even as people offer him drinks, invite him into their ships, and ask him to sign their helmets, he feels apart from it.

He knows he has some unfinished business.

He stays out as long as he can, but eventually, like a magnet released a box, his feet carry him to the Falcon. He closes the ship’s long hatch, and watches the jungle disappear from the ground up, then walks slowly through the corridor, trailing his hand along the slightly grimy wall.

Finn is sprawled out in Chewie’s seat in the cockpit. Poe stops in the doorway and arranges himself as casually as he can, leaning against the hard, segmented wall.

Finn twists in the chair to look up at him. ‘Hey.’

‘Hey.’

Finn raises his eyebrows. ‘You look…pensive.’

‘You think I’m pensive? I’m not pensive.’ Automatic lie. He has no idea why he does it. ‘Why would you think I’m pensive?’

Finn raises an eyebrow. ‘You’ve had kind of a big day.’

Poe sighs. ‘Ok, fine buddy, you’re right, I’m a little pensive.’ He shrugs. ‘How about you?’

Finn’s eyes lose focus. He turns his head to look out at the jungle. There’s three moons here and it’s never quite dark, but right now is about as close as it can get and his face is sharply defined by shadow. ‘Yeah, I’m a little pensive too.’ A muscle is moving in his lower jaw. ‘I keep thinking about what Janna said. About other stormtroopers.’

Poe’s heart aches. It seems to be a near-constant side effect of this whole situation. ‘Yeah?’

‘Just wondering how many more might be close to mutiny.’ Finn looks down at his hands. ‘But you probably didn’t come here to listen to me talk about stormtroopers.’

Poe clears his throat and says, ‘I came here to listen to you. Whatever you want to talk about.’

Finn’s gaze intensifies. It’s muggy on Ajan Kloss but the air is so thick in here that Poe feels like he’d have to swim through it to reach Finn. ‘Did you come here to ask me what I was going to say to Rey?’ he asks. It takes Poe a second to hear the playfulness there. Is Finn flirting? Does Finn know how to flirt? These are the questions that keep Poe awake at night. Anyway. Sincerity hours.

‘Honestly, buddy, if you don’t want to tell me, that’s all right. That’s between you and Rey.’ Not total sincerity hours, because it is _killing_ Poe not to know.

‘I was going to tell her that I can feel the Force now too.’

This is both unexpected and not at all surprising. Poe’s noticed, more than normal, how much Finn seems to know. He remembers their fight in the Endor system. ‘That’s great, buddy,’ he says.

‘Yeah?’ Finn asks. He sounds tentative. He’s still staring out the window. ‘You sure?’

Poe wonders if Finn can read his mind. ‘What do you mean?’

‘You seem a little, uh, touchy about Force sensitivity.’

Poe hesitates. Then: ‘It freaks me out,’ he blurts. ‘I mean, are you listening to my thoughts? Can you influence my mind?’

‘I’m not that good,’ Finn says. His face is completely unreadable. Poe aches to see it full on. ‘But you’re right. It’s scary.’ He looks down at his hands. ‘I hope it’s never like that for me. I don’t want that power.’

‘But if you could use it for good,’ Poe ventures. 

Finn shrugs. ‘Maybe.’ He turns back, finally. ‘Were you looking for me?’

Poe’s thrown by the rapid conversational shift. ‘When?’

‘Just now. When you came into the Falcon. Or were you just looking for a quiet place to hang out?’

Poe swallows, grits his teeth. Sincerity. Fucking. Hours. ‘I was hoping to find you.’

Finn raises his perfect, perfect eyebrows. ‘Yeah?’

Poe swallows again. ‘Yeah.’

Finn’s eyebrows remain raised. The question in his face is obvious, but, again, Poe could swear there’s a spark of flirtation there. Like an X-wing falling out of the sky, he goes for it.

‘The thing is, I wanted to tell you something.’

Finn nods: _go on_.

‘I wanted to tell you that, uh, that I kind of have a thing for you.’ Fuuuuuck. That’s how his mouth decided to put that out into the galaxy?

Finn looks bemused, but his mouth is twitching. ‘A thing?’

‘I like you,’ Poe clarifies, mortified. ‘A lot.’

Finn seems to be struggling to suppress a smile. His eyes are positively sparkling. Then he says: ‘I like you too, Poe.’

Poe’s stomach swoops. ‘Yeah?’ He’s still leaning against the doorway. He steps forward and sits down in the captain’s seat, spinning it so he’s facing Finn. Finn, who has watched this entire manoeuvre with that same slight smile. ‘That’s great news, buddy.’

They look at each other for a long moment – really, truly look at each other. The air is so heavy. There’s caution in Finn’s look and Poe tries to respect it.

‘Listen, I’m, uh, whatever pace you want to go here, I mean…’

Finn cocks his head. ‘You mean what?’

‘I just,’ Poe tries, ‘assume that you haven’t had a lot of, uh, opportunities…’

‘You’re so nosy,’ Finn says, grinning.

Poe plays it up. ‘Finn uhh this is awkward but uhhh…’

‘Stormtroopers aren’t droids.’ Finn says briskly. ‘Of course things happen. People get into relationships, even.’ He suddenly looks serious. ‘I've never done that, though. Been in a relationship. Not for very long anyway.’

Poe exhales. ‘They don't let you?’

‘Well technically they don't let us do any of it. But it goes on anyway. Nah, just never met someone I'd want to be with before.’ Finn's nailing him with those big brown eyes.

‘Thinking about it, though?’ Poe asks, licking his dry lips.

‘Maybe,’ Finn says. ‘You?’

‘Oh, you know, whatever happens happens,’ Poe tries, which is total bullshit. Why does he keep reflexively lying? It's like he's terrified of fucking this up or something. ‘I mean, no, that's not what I mean.’ He swallows. ‘I'd love it if this was going… There.’

Finn grins. ‘Yeah?’

Poe could swoon. ‘I mean, it would be awkward if we tried it and it didn't. Co-generals and all that.’

‘The war's over. We don't have to work together anymore.’

‘We still have important work to do.’

‘Like what?’

Poe shrugs. ‘Liberate the remaining stormtroopers who want it, for one thing. The General was very clear that the Resistance is nothing if it's not fighting for the most oppressed - and I can't think of anyone more oppressed than a bunch of kids kidnapped and brainwashed into being killers.’

Something in Finn's face changes while Poe speaks; like a cloud passing over a hillside and when it’s gone the field is somehow sunnier than before in contrast. ‘Poe,’ he says softly. ‘Do you mean that?’

Another sudden shift. Poe's unnerved. ‘Yes.’

‘That's what we're doing next?’

‘That's what I'd like to do next. Before they disappear. Before they get kidnapped somewhere else, to be mercenaries or mine slaves or…’

Finn stands up and presses his hands into Poe's shoulders, leaning over him. Poe looks up, quizzical, as Finn bends down and kisses him.

There's sparks, and fireworks, and a great opening in Poe's heart, a gate he's kept tied tightly shut for two years suddenly swinging wide. He pushes upward into Finn's mouth as Finn presses him down into the pilot's seat. Finn's hands are tight on his shoulders and Poe manages, after a few seconds of kissing, to remember that he wants to put his hands on Finn's waist.

There's a knock on the wall that could only be described as sheepish. They break apart and see Rey standing in the doorway, hair tousled, wrapped in a blanket. ‘Umm sorry,’ she says. ‘I'm just really trying to sleep and I can hear you talking.’

Poe's mind is a horrified blank. ‘Oh, umm…’

‘I think the back bedroom will be quieter,’ Rey adds. She starts to leave. ‘It has a door.’ They listen to her footsteps recede and then somewhere distant, something clangs shut.

Poe’s hands are still on Finn’s waist. Finn bends down and presses his face into the top of Poe’s head, laugh-snorting into his hair. Poe presses his face into Finn’s chest and listens to his heartbeat: steady and reassuring. He starts laughing too.

‘Everything’s going to be all right,’ he murmurs, not sure if he’s saying it to himself or Finn or the galaxy. Finn squeezes his shoulders.

Holding hands, trying to be as silent as possible as they giggle their way down the hall, they find the back bedroom. Neither of them has ever slept here despite all their time on the ship, and someone – probably Threepio – has kept it spotless. It has an inexplicably large closet and a very nice bed. Poe makes a show of shutting the door but when he turns back, he sees that Finn isn’t paying attention. He’s staring at the bed.

‘Hey, look,’ Poe says quickly. ‘Whatever you want. I mean that.’

Finn looks at him and grins. ‘Wait a minute…’

‘What?’

‘You thought…’ stepping closer… ‘I was just going to…’ Hands on Poe’s waist… ‘Just…?’ Finn kisses him. Poe’s eyes shut and he presses into the other man, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him as close as he can. They take a few experimental steps towards the bed, weaving as they go, until Finn runs into it and they crumple onto the soft, blanketed surface. Poe, who cannot believe any of this is happening, props himself up on his elbows so he’s leaning over Finn and raises an eyebrow.

‘I thought what?’

Finn runs his hands along Poe’s back, crumpling the fabric of his shirt. Poe becomes acutely aware of how sweat-stained and filthy it, and by extension he, is. ‘That I’m this easy?’

Poe raises an eyebrow. He puts his weight on one elbow and runs his hand along Finn’s cheek. ‘Are you?’

Finn hesitates. They’re both breathing hard. ‘I’m not sure,’ he says, sounding suddenly a lot more vulnerable than flirty.

Poe slides to the side and lies down so that he’s facing him. Finn, in response, rolls onto his side and scoots close, putting one leg over Poe’s thighs. ‘That’s ok,’ Poe says, and sincerity hours roll on, because he means it. ‘I mean, I’m not really… that’s not usually my thing either.’ He doesn’t add that it would very much be his thing here, with this man, because he’s hoping that Finn’s the last guy he’s ever going to sleep with and he’d like to just get this whole thing started. He wants them to already be in a relationship, maybe a couple years deep, so there’s none of that hesitancy and awkwardness that comes with the start of these things. He wants them to have said ‘I love you’ for the first time years ago. He never wants to have to wonder how Finn feels again.

‘I mean,’ Finn murmurs, nuzzling in against Poe’s chest, ‘I don’t want to mess this up by moving too fast.’ He glances up at Poe quickly before returning to pressing his face into his collarbone.

‘I don’t want to mess it up either, buddy.’ Exhaustion is stealing over him; something about the lying down, and how warm it is, and how he feels safe for the first time in, oh, a decade at least. He scoots further up the bed, kicking off his shoes and pulling Finn with him. ‘Let’s, uh, let’s talk about it in the morning…’

‘Good idea,’ Finn says, yawning.

‘I should shower,’ Poe mumbles, turning in Finn’s arms so that he’s the little spoon.

Finn wraps himself fully around Poe, who takes his hands in his and squeezes Finn’s arms even more tightly around himself. ‘You really, really should.’

‘You smell like whatever those animals Janna brought are.’

‘You smell like cockpit.’

‘I’ll use the refresher in a few minutes.’

‘Mmhmm.’

‘Can’t believe we’re just sleeping together, this fast.’

‘Of course you X-wing pilots are probably always moving fast…’

Poe yawns and nuzzles as close into Finn’s body as he can. ‘I’ll be honest, buddy, I’ve been awake for seventy-two hours and I’m not sure I could move anything fast at this point.’ There’s no response. He twists his head a little and feels Finn’s deep breath on his ear. He’s sound asleep. He turns back, squeezes Finn’s hand, and falls asleep thinking of morning.


End file.
